empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Farallon
Farallon (Kepler-52) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 1162 ly System security rating 4/5 System civilian population 596,845 Number of assigned police squadrons: 12 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 3 System jump gate coordinates 48271938 Ascension 19 06 57 Declination +49 58 32 Stars in system (single-star system) Kepler-52, 0.58 solar masses, 0.56 solar radii, metallicity +/- 0.00 Fe/H, spectral class K7 Non-CHZ planets Farallon 1, unknown Earth masses, 2.3 Earth radii, orbital period 7.88 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 516 K, uninhabited Farallon 2, unknown Earth masses, 1.71 Earth radii, orbital period 16.38 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 404 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Farallon 2 b, 0.35 Earth masses, 0.3 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 409 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Farallon 3, 4.9 Earth masses, 1.95 Earth radii, orbital period 36.45 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 304 K, population 40,942 CHZ moons Farallon 3 b, 1.35 Earth masses, 1.28 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 300 K, population 102,317 Farallon 3 c, 1.24 Earth masses, 1.13 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 289 K, population 438,576 Jump Gate Station: Level 14, distance from jump gate 0.15 AU System Details Farallon was originally founded as a mining colony, since large deposits of titanium were found on the second planet by an exploratory probe launched from an Andolian ship sent to survey the system. By the year 3800 the colony was well under way, and today it is a flourishing establishment, with several hundred thousand tons of titanium being exported each year. Many mining ships or traders with large holds ply the spacelanes in Farallon, especially between the jump gate and the second planet, which has several stations in orbit. The jump gate station has a good shipyard and good repair facilities, which you might need after running into pirates. Despite the high security rating and relatively large number of police squadrons, there are still many pirates in this system, since pirates can’t resist the opportunity to prey upon the many convoys of ships that enter and leave this system at all times. A ship with good firepower, like a Skipray Mk2 or a Conqueror, is usually necessary for secure trading in this system. Many convoys are formed to go to this system, so if you can join one of them you should be safe. Convoy formation is announced over the news networks at any of the stations in the system; just go to the station where the convoy is being formed (usually the jump gate station) and an information screen will come up giving you the choice to join the convoy. Once you join the convoy, simply accept the option “Launch with convoy only” and you will automatically launch with the convoy once all the ships in it are ready for departure. As you can probably guess, titanium is cheap in Farallon, although this system has a surprising lack of neutronium; you can get very good prices for neutronium here. Ship system modules are also in high demand, as Mystic Drive Yards has a minor shipbuilding station in this system. The Andolian Navy has a small base here as well. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs